Jungle strykewyrm
Jungle strykewyrms are Slayer monsters that are located north-east of Mobilising Armies, next to the three fishing spots along the western coast. They are accessible only at 73+ Slayer and can only be attacked when given as a Slayer assignment. In order to fight them, you must click one to "Investigate" the mound. Your character will do an animation in which you stomp on the ground. Only once you have done this will the strykewyrm come to the surface to fight. The quickest ways to reach Jungle strykewyrms are by using the Mobilising Armies teleport spell, a ring of duelling's Mobilising Armies teleport option, the Mask of the Green Wyrm teleport option, the Oo'glog lodestone, or using a Spirit Tree to get to Mobilising Armies. Attacks Jungle strykewyrms have 3 attack types: #A fairly weak and inaccurate melee attack which can hit diagonally. #A fairly weak magic attack that looks like a large purple ball which explodes upon impact. #A special attack when the wyrm tunnels down into the ground and then bursts out beneath the spot where the player was standing with tremendous force, hitting 1,900 plus. This attack can be avoided by running away. (This attack can be prevented by standing with your back or side to an obstacle, such as rocks. This is highly recommended.) Jungle strykewyrms are capable of inflicting poison. However, the damage dealt from it is insignificant compared to its other attacks. Therefore, bringing an antipoison is not necessary nor recommended, as the inventory slot would be better used on another piece of food. If As a first Resort has been completed, the thermal bath at Oo'glog will provide a 10 minute anti poison effect Healing on site There are lobster, tuna/swordfish, shark and big net fishing spots along the coastline, near the strykewyrms. Jungle vegetation can also be cut nearby. Since the Toolbelt update, the player has access to an unlimited food supply by utilising this. Alternatively to fire, a bunyip familiar and swallow whole scrolls make for a good healing strategy. The wyrms also drop a modest amount of food, which combined with Soul Split, Vampyrism aura or scrimshaws, or healing weapons and armour can be sufficient. The Mobilising armies bank is also a very short run away, which is even more accessible with a ring of duelling. Weaknesses Jungle strykewyrms are weak against stab attacks. They are also immune to poison (as shown by Monster Examine), due to their venomous nature. Once the strykewyrms spawn to the surface, whether after a special attack or an inspection, the wyrm will not attack for a few seconds. This gives you the opportunity to attack it without retaliation. When asked for tips, Slayer Masters note that they are inherently passive creatures, who become aggressive upon sensing the slayer's own ill intent. As with all strykewyrms, the Jungle strykewyrm will only perform its tunnelling attack if the 3x3 square area around the attacking player is free from obstructions. As the jungle area is littered with rocks and trees, players are likely to be able to move into a position where they can attack without fear of such a retaliation. If abilities are used properly, it is rare that they will have a chance to tunnel. This attack is easily dodged by moving out of the area immediately around the player when the strykewyrm begins to tunnel. Since they attack with melee most of the time, melee armour is suggested for killing them. Using Attack and Strength potions can increase your stay times and make the tasks and kill go faster, eliminating extra damage that may occur from slower kills. There is no need to bring Super defence potions because they drop them quite frequently. Drops Charms Runes/Talismans Herbs NOTE: Almost all herbs are noted; there may be rare cases of unnoted herbs. Seeds NOTE: Most seeds are dropped with mithril ore though there are cases of seeds without mithril ore. Armour and weapons Notes Other Rare drop table draps Universal drops Trivia *Jungle strykewyrms, along with the rest of the strykewyrms, were the first monsters in RuneScape that made use of particle effects. *The release of strykewyrms was hinted at by the Chaos Elemental in the Postbag a few weeks earlier and by the Twitter Clue "Three strykes and they're out" which is a pun on the baseball term Three strikes and you're out!. The Twitter Clue was also posted on Facebook. nl:Jungle strykewyrm fi:Jungle strykewyrm